Mount
Mounts will help you greatly during your adventure. Just give them a call and they will immediately come to your aid. Conditions Mount Function is available when you have finished Lv13 Main Quest. Interface You can enter the Mount interface via the Mount icon. Your current Mount will be displayed with four gear slots - two on each side - and its Mount Skills will be displayed below. Mods You are able to Modify your Mount by clicking the Modify icon in the Mount interface. For each Activation Card that is used, its relative Mod will be active for 7 days. When the same Mod is activated repeatedly, its activation time and basic attributes can be stacked. Current available Mount Mods include: Archfiend Dragon Attribute Bonuses: HP +1500 Atk +600 Phy. DEF +300 Mana DEF +300 Crit +50 Tenacity +50 Hit +50 Dodge +25 Activation Cost: Archfiend Dragon Card Lenny Attribute Bonuses: HP +22500 Atk +9000 Phy. DEF +4500 Mana DEF +4500 Crit +750 Tenacity +750 Hit +750 Dodge +375 Activation Cost: Lenny Card Christmas Reindeer Attribute Bonuses: HP +3000 Atk +1200 Phy. DEF +600 Mana DEF +600 Crit +100 Tenacity +100 Hit +100 Dodge +50 Activation Cost: Christmas Reindeer Card Unicorn Attribute Bonuses: HP +15000 Atk +6000 Phy. DEF +3000 Mana DEF +3000 Crit +500 Tenacity +500 Hit +500 Dodge +250 Activation Cost: Unicorn Card Mount Upgrade Click the “Upgrade” button in Mount interface to enter Mount Tier Upgrade Interface. Mount Orb is a must material for Tier Upgrade. Each consuming will add luck point. More luck point means higher chance to get upgraded successfully. When the luck points accumulate to a certain number, mount will be upgraded automatically. Luck point will never get cleared for Mount which are lower than Tier 3. Starting from Tier 3, luck point will get cleared at 5:00 am every day. Higher Tier Mount can provide a better attribute bonus to your main character. The following chart shows the approximate number of Mount Orbs needed to attain the next level. This data comes from user submitted amounts and may not be 100% accurate. Mount Soul and Advanced Mount Soul Mount Soul and Advanced Mount Soul are special “food” for your mount. You can obtain them from in game events and use them on your loyal mount. The upper limit depends on your mount tier. Higher tier mount can use more Mount Soul and Advanced Mount Soul. When your mount reaches Tier 3, you can use Mount Soul. Each Mount Soul will provide the following attribute bonus: ATK+150, Phy DEF+75, HP+250 When your mount reaches Tier 5, you can use Advanced Mount Soul. Each Advanced Mount Soul will improve all Mount Attribute by 2%. Mount Gear Mount Gear has four parts, Saddle, Horseshoe, Stirrup and Bridle. Every piece of Mount Gear is unique in game. You can never upgrade or fortify Mount Gear. So it’s very lucky to have a wonderful piece of Mount Gear. Mount Skill Mount Skills are tiered. Tier 3 skill books are Primary. Tier 4 books are Medium, Tier 5 are Advanced, and Tier 6-7 are Super. A lower tiered skill can be upgraded without using up more skill slots using a higher tiered skill book. So Aim Primary can be upgraded to Aim Advanced if the mount is sufficiently upgraded enough and the correct skillbooks are owned. If all of the skill slots are used and another skill book is used, then a skill is replaced. Dark Cheetah.png|Dark Cheetah